


When Pigs Fly

by handelgamer



Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [26]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Banter, Gen, pixie tribe adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: An audacious idea comes to Percy.
Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905949
Collections: #FFxivWrite Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge - Complete Works, #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	When Pigs Fly

“Cecetu, I have a horrible idea.” Percy said, squeezed as he was on the flying Porxie.

“What?” she responded. There were a few times he wished for her tiny frame, this being one of them.

“What if...we flew over the Garleans and charged into the fray with these Porxies!” he said with a grin, relishing the idea.

“Listen, the Garleans have the skies covered. They have loads of guns and way too many gigantic airships to even think about anything other than on foot combat. For now...” she glanced away, with a glint in her eye.

Percy sighed. “It was a joke. Because of that saying, when pigs fly? You know?”

Cecetu smiled at Percy. “I see your joke and counter with FACTS!”

“But that’s no fun at all!” And so did the two hover around Il Mheg for a time, mid-air, chatting about the semantics of jokes.

**Author's Note:**

> Speaking in post 5.4, I do like what they have done with Porxies in the Source instead. ^^


End file.
